A Killjoy's Story
by SilverShadowstorm
Summary: Two killjoys are assigned a mission in Battery City, but because of a Draculoid attack,they meet the Fabulous Killjoys. They don't trust each other at first but will the need to destroy a common enemy force them together?
1. Vague and Confusing Meeting

**Hi fanfictioners and other cool authors out there. I'm back (I already said that but I really don't care at the moment.) This is a new story and I'm stupidly writing it while I have others to finish. Damned inspiration had to get to me at the moment. Oh well that's life. **

**I have never, do not and will never own anything but thing but my OC's and the plot. Well my friend invented some and she's letting me use them.**

_**Chapter 1: A vague introduction **_

I'm Phantom Shadow. I'm one of the few killjoys that doesn't have a home base. I'm what you call a 'Gypsy Killjoy'; I get missions all over the US. My best friend, Lawbreaker, comes with me. Our last mission was 'Battery City Breakdown'. The Draculoids had taken over and we were to wipe them out. I don't remember much of what happened. I remember that when I got there, others were fighting the Draculoids.

I also remember that I was being chased by the Draculoids. My dog, Thunder, was with me as was Lawbreaker. I told her to go right so she could prepare a trap while I distracted them. After that I didn't see her again. I just kept avoiding bullets and other things that were thrown at me. They were everywhere. Soon I found myself being surrounded by them. I had no escape. No plan _**I**_ came up with would save me. I avoided as many as I could, but eventually one hit my side making me fall and hit my head against a tall boulder. Thanks to that, and blood loss, I passed out for the first time in my life. I really wasn't expecting what happened next.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Time passage-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Time passage-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I awoke in a… _**bed? **_I saw a white light above me and everything was blurry. I felt dizzy and there were voices talking, making me dizzier and also making my head throb. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't move. My limbs felt as if the weighted a ton. Yet most of the pain was radiated from my side. After a little thinking, against my head's wishes, I remembered what had happened until I blacked out. The only question was _**where the heck am I now? **_I had the _**awesome**_ tendency of appearing in the weirdest places at the worst of times. I knew for sure I wasn't dead. If I were dead I would feel no pain.

I couldn't take the pain any longer. It was just too much. I let a loud and painful groan escape my lips. That seemed to make the voices shut up. Good riddance! That made the pain more bearable. My eyes adjusted to the light and although my head was literally screaming at me not to, I lifted my head and looked around. For what I saw I was in some kind of room. I also saw five figures looking at me. Right now, the feeling of needing to know where I was disappeared. Now I needed to know who these people were. I could find out where I was later on. That wasn't as important now. I needed to know _**where they friends or where they enemies?**_

"Who are you?" my voice came out raspy and hoarse. Just then I realized I hadn't had water in probably a long time. It may have also been from the heat that my voice sounded like that. "I'm Party Poison. We're friends, killjoys like you actually." It was a man's voice. My vision had cleared and I could see he had red hair and pale skin. He wore a yellow mask so I couldn't see his eyes clearly. I let his name and appearances sink in, trying to figure out if he was lying. I have met killjoys all over the US and nine of them had a name or appearance like his. I must have managed to pull off a skeptical face for one with blond hair talked "Trust him. We are all killjoys. We were fighting against the Draculoids when you showed up. You were a big help. You and your dog. He led us to you." I let my face relax. Right now they weren't threatening me, but I still didn't trust them. Normally when a killjoy goes to another base it is to ask help or take over. The second option was happening quit a lot lately and they probably thought I wanted to take over.

"We already answered your question. It's time you answer ours." The one that spoke had a scorpion tattoo on his neck and black hair. I also noticed he was the shortest one. I really didn't want to give them my trust and answer their question but I didn't want them to grow suspicious of me, so I decided to answer. "Ok I'll answer. Ask away." _**Urgh**_, the raspy voice was starting to get pretty annoying, plus my throat felt itchy so I started coughing. "Here, drink this." I saw an outstretched hand with a cold glass of water. I saw it belonged to Party Poison. He indeed has a killjoy patch. The only way of knowing if someone is really a killjoy is through the patch. Every patch has a killjoy reference number. His was 006. _**That was his code then? Huh learn a little more every day.**_ I mumbled quick thanks before gulping the whole thing down. I felt the cool water trickle down my dry throat. It felt so good.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the short one asked. I hate it when I can't identify something or rather _someone_. It's pretty annoying and it mostly gets on my nerves. "I'm Phantom Shadow. I was assigned the Battery City Breakdown mission. No one told me there were others her." If these guys were base killjoys I was in trouble, most likely. "How old are you and where is your base?" the dead serious tone in Party Poison's voice was almost menacing. "I'm 16 and I don't have a base. I'm a Gypsy Killjoy."I was being sincere. I could trust them now. "What? You must be at least 20 to go on a solo mission! Who sent you?" he was flaring. I really don't know why he was suddenly outraged, but I would answer him. As I was about to answer, the blond one spoke. "Calm down! What's your problem?" _**yeah what's your problem?**_ "You ask what my problem is. She is 16! She can't be alone. Most importantly Gypsy Killjoys have access to anything anywhere. We already lost most of them. She could help us end this war! She is one of the very few Killjoys that can actually be of help!" wow that seemed to make the other ones cringe. I would have too, if I hadn't faced other worse things already. "Were you sent alone?" he asked me, a little more calm. I thought about it for a while. "Actually, I wasn't. I was with Lawbreaker_**." Lawbreaker! Oh Crap! She was with me! Boss told me to bring her back alive or… well it isn't very pretty what'll happen to me. Not only because of that had I had to save her! She is my greatest friend and she's like a sister to me!**_ "Where is Lawbreaker?" I asked no one in particular. One of replied with a not-so-helpful answer. "Where is who?" this one had an afro and was the tallest of them. _**Great! I don't have time for this!**_ I know it was stupid of my part and that she probably was ok but I owed her my life. Also, Lawbreaker was the only other Gypsy Killjoy. If she did I would be in more grief and trouble that I could ever imagine.

I ripped of the sheets and stood up. I blocked out everything. I blocked the pain, their screams, everything. Lawbreaker had saved my life and I hadn't even known her at the time. I told her it was stupid because for all she could've known I was the enemy. Now I owed her that much. I got outside and found Thunder sitting down in the shade. "Thunder c'mon here boy!" man was I happy to see that dog then and there. "Find her" I let him sniff the paper with codes she had given me. He instantly took off. I followed close behind but had failed to notice that Party poison and the other unknown ones were following us. We had barely run for 4 minutes and Thunder had already found her fighting against a gang of Draculoids. I instinctively made a go for my ray-gun but where it should be was bare. _**How come I don't have it with me? I always take that with me!**_ Just then I realized that they had probably taken that away from me. I then remembered I always had a pack of ninja-stars with me. _**Perfect! This shall do the trick! **_I threw the stars with deadly precision, taking out most of them. There was one that was fighting against Lawbreaker, and failing miserably I might add. The other one was about to jump on top of her so I threw the last star I had and hit him square in the chest. She heard the thump and realized that they had all been taken out. As she surveyed the area she saw me. I was standing there idly. "If you had prepared the trap I told you to, you wouldn't have been in this mess." She stared at me not really believing I was there. "You know when someone saves your life you normally would say thank you." She ran towards me, a smile plastered on her face. "Last time I did that you called me stupid." Yep, that was Lawbreaker. "I thought that the Draculoids had killed you before you could lure them to the trap!" I saw she wasn't joking about that. "Doubt me much?" she hugged me tightly but stopped when a loud OWW left my mouth. She looked at me strangely "Are you ok?" I saw she was concerned but I didn't want her to panic. "Yeah I'm fine." I tried to lighten the mood, but it clearly didn't work when she saw the bandages around my waist. "So you're fine?" she was getting angry at me for lying about something like this. Her hug had a toll on me. Her talking wasn't exactly helpful either. I clutched my side and fell to my knees. My head started spinning. I heard them telling me to stay conscious, that I was going to be alright and asking if I was ok. I wanted to snap at them so badly. I wanted them to shut up because their yelling didn't help me at all. _**Does it look like I'm ok to you?**_ I felt myself being dragged into the darkness. _**I promise I'm not ok.**_ I couldn't find my strength to answer them. I just couldn't. I slowly let myself be dragged to unconsciousness.

I finally finish the chapter. This is the longest I have written in all my life!

You guys know the drill. You only have to press the button below and leave a comment! Just that easy! I know you want to!


	2. Good to Know

_**I´m so sorry! I really wanted to update but I couldn't because I don't have my computer. Don't ask. Anyways I'm also working on other stories so this is going to be slow. Italics and bold are thoughts btw.**_

Again, I awoke in a bed, though this time I wasn't scared. "Good to see you're up. We worried you'd get in a coma." I saw a girl was talking to me. She had curly hair and dark colored skin. She looked like she was between 11-12 years old. "Your friend almost killed Party Poison and Kobra Kid." She amended it as soon as she saw my panicked expression. "Literally! She was fuming at them but they're all ok!" She was out of breath by the time she finished telling me her story. I sighed in relieve. _**Good to know that Lawbreaker hasn't killed anyone yet. Hey, maybe she knows where we are and who these people are!**_ "You know, it ain't fair" she looked at me with a confused face. Perfect! She doesn't know what I´m talking about . "What isn't fair?" She took the bait. "The fact that you all know who and from where I am, yet I only know one name. In fact, I don't even know where I am." She seemed to consider it for a moment. "For all I know you could be lying." _**Smarter than I thought**_. _**I'll play along and see what happens**_. "Care to explain?" I put on my best innocent face. I wasn't about to underestimate her again. "You said you were a 'Gypsy Killjoy', Party Poison said that those killjoys have access to everything. He also said that people like you travel all over the U.S." She sounded pretty proud of herself for she straightened her back and shoulders. _**Is that so? He doesn't know about the**_ **Gypsy's **_**Extermination**_? "Well then, let me...enlighten...you with a story about the gypsies." This caught her attention. I made sure to have her undivided attention before starting. "The Gypsy Killjoys WERE real. They USED to be the greatest agents in all the States." I was interrupted. _**No questioning**_ _**it**_. "Were? Used? What happened to them?" _**Somehow I knew she would stop me there**_. "I'm getting there, wait a second" I motioned with my hands for her to slow down. "Sadly, Korse had been smarter. He made a trap and killed all the Gypsies. Dr. Death Defying swore to never talk about the death of them." A small knot formed in my stomach. I knew it wasn't because of the shot I had received, but because of the pain I felt when I talked about it. She was looking at me questioningly. "If Dr. D didn't say anything, how is it that you know and why did you say you were one before?" Oh man this is going to be harder than I initially thought. I thought for a little while before answering. I had to be careful with what I said. "My dad was a Gypsy Killjoy and I must have hit my head pretty hard before being knocked out." I lied about the second part... I knew I was a Gypsy, _**heck I was the lead**_ _**gypsy**_, but I couldn't let them know that, at least not yet. "Oh I'm sorry... I brought it up... I'm really sorry!" She hung her head down in shame. "We're in the California Desert. I can say no more than that." "Thanks" I gave her a small, thankful smile yet I was starting to feel guilty**. She's only a kid after all.** I gave a sigh_**. I can't believe I'm about to do this**_. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded eagerly. They probably hadn't confided something this important on her.

"The Gypsies WERE killed, but two survived." Her eyes widened at the news. "Who are they?" _**Answers. Why does everyone want them**_? "Lawbreaker is one and I am the other one. _**Korse killed my parents and my brother. He shall pay with his life. Apart from me and Lawbreaker, they were the only Gypsies. When my father died I took his place as lead gypsy. And I swore to end this war. Takes what it takes.**_ "Remember to keep this a secret...uh...sorry what's your name?" I smiled sheepishly at the little giggling girl before me. _**Wow, I just revealed my greatest secret to someone I don't know... I'm such an idiot sometimes**_. "It's Grace and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She gave me a kind smile and I couldn't help but smile in return. "Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. Might as well go back to sleep." _**Yeah. Back to sleep when I just got up. Genius**_! "Wait! Don't sleep! Kobra told me to stay here with you and it would be boring if you fell asleep!" She gave me a sad puppy face I couldn't resist saying no. It reminded me of the Puss In Boots. _**Aw man how can I say no? She knows the secret anyways so, why not?**_

_**************_-_-_-_ later-_-_-_*************_

I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. My stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten since yesterday's dinner_**-if you can call it that**_! As if on cue the door to reveal a killjoy I now referred as 'The Short One'. "Hellooo people. Thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat. Don´t let Party Poison find out though. He´s trying to find out more about you guys . and don´t tell him this I said either. " He handed me an opened can with a fork with a smile. "Here you go." "Thanks. I haven't eaten since yesterday I think. Do not worry. I don´t plan on telling him if it´s gonna kill you." I dug into my food can that I-don't-know-or-care-who-gave me. It tasted weird but strangely good. _**Kind of bitter-sweet**_. _**Much like the situation**_ _**I´m in**_. I had already eaten half the can when I decided to ask what this thing was. "What's in this thing?" He considered for a moment while I kept eating. "I really don't know. I think they said it was something like old- style dog food." I had somehow managed to gulp down the other half of the can during his little speech. As I looked down I stuck out my tongue and made a sick-ish face. _**Oh**_ _**god, I´m eating dog**_ _**food**_? They both laughed and it reminded me of how happy I had been with my brother when he was alive. Careless, free and most of all, happy. Now I didn´t care I had eaten any sort of dog food. I _just liked the feeling of happiness around me_.

Lawbreaker and the others came as their laughing died down. "What´s the joke? Can we hear it too?" this was said by some killjoy I called 'Blond one.' "You wouldn't understand it. Right Grace? They wouldn't get it." He smiled at her and she smiled twice as big. Pleased to know something her older friends didn't. Of course someone just had to ruin the moment by being all grumpy. "I don't know or care how funny the joke was. All I know is that I need to talk to you right now. Alone." _**Oh crap! I´m dead! I didn't like the sound of that**_. Apparently, the others weren't so sure about it either because they looked at each other questioningly. Only after Party gave them a glare did they leave. Lawbreaker made sure to give a "if looks could kill" glare at Party Poison. _**What´s worse is that he not only didn't flinch, but he glared back too. If Lawbreaker makes a whole fleet be scared of her with just one glare; then this guy has to be braver than any of the other killjoys I´ve met.**_ When she left, he started talking. _**I'm dead. I just knew it. I'm totally dead now**_. "I was talking with Dr. Death Defying a while ago." Only one sentence and my heart skipped a beat. Oh _**man I'm so dead now. Not that I wasn't before**_. I was getting pretty nervous as the silent seconds ticked by slowly. I gulped. "Sooo...uh...what did he say?" _**I don't know what's worse, having to face Party Poison or battling Korse in an environment where he has the advantage**_. I thought he had ignored me and was about to ask him again but he stopped me by answering. "He said that all the gypsies are dead, that Korse killed them all."_**Oh great! I knew it! I'm so royally screwed! I don't know why I bother trying to get out of it; I just dig a deeper hole.**_" I only have one thing to ask you, and you better say the truth; why did you say that you're a gypsy, if they're all dead?" _**I...wait what? I thought you were accusing me of being one and were going to kill me! What kind of unpredictable killjoy are you?**_! "I uh...I really wasn't umm..." I couldn't speak clearly, I was just too nervous and the knot in my stomach wasn't helping either. "Just answer my question. I don't kill killjoys that may be of help." He said in a cocky tone. He knew he had the upper hand and he rubbed it in my face so I would give in and tell him what he needed to know. _**Too bad it´s not that easy to convince me.**_ I sighed, now I won´t get out of this one for sure. Unless I risked it all and lied some more. "I said that because my dad, mom and brother were. I was thinking of them before I passed out and that must have affected what I said to you before." I never thought of the possibility that he would even remotely believe me. I_**´m so dead! You can now start preparing the casket and plan the funeral for tomorrow first thing in the morning**_. He seemed to buy it though for his face fell slightly. "I´m sorry about that but I still don´t trust you. You can stay…for now." He said and left without another word. _**Well, that was quite…unexpected**_.

**Shortly after that, the others returned. We introduced ourselves and it turns out that:

•Blond one is Kobra Kid

•The short one is Fun Ghoul and

•Tall afro guy is Jet-Star.

We had somehow ended talking about where our names came from. _**Weird huh? But let's admit it was pretty cool too**_. "And that's how my brother got his name." said Kobra as we all erupted in laughter. Lawbreaker was regaining her breath while she spoke. "I got my name because I broke each and every one of the rules that the Dracs made and all the other ones!" we all kept laughing. It had been a while since I had laughed for real. "Yeah, but those weren't the only things you broke." I recalled a little sourly. She _**had broken many things I had done that were very important to me; on purpose!**_ "That's funny. How did you get your name?" Kobra asked me_**. Apart from Fun Ghoul, he was one that I felt I could really trust; unlike his older brother**_. I thought for a while, choosing my words. "My dad was a scientist obsessed with things from the afterlife and some of it rubbed off on me, and I… "Phantom" My mom worked on light and shadow effects. "Shadow" And my brother would have killed me if I remotely used something that had to do with him. His name was Desert Bandit. He did what his name says. He would go out to the desert and bring scraps and other stuff for dad´s inventions." I had a spaced off look on my face. "You ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced off a little." I confessed. "Just thinking of my brother and all." "Yeah, I'd miss my brother too. You are the little sister right?" I smiled at Kobra. "Yeah. I was." _**I wish my brother were here. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do**_. "I'm going to bed now. I'm *yawn* pretty tired now. See you tomorrow everyone." Grace said before leaving the room. The others said their good byes and left the room. It had felt good to get that off my chest. I felt lighter now that I talked about my parents, a subject I avoided a lot. Lawbreaker got accommodated on the old dusty couch and soon fell asleep. I did too after a while of turning around in the bed. I slept, but I didn't exactly rest.

_*****DREAM*****_

I was at my dad's lab. He was working on a device that lets you into the 'Afterworld'. I called it 'Afterthingy'. It was supposed to let you see your Afterlife self, almost like a distortional mirror, or let you to their world. You couldn´t really know for sure. Dad wasn't the greatest inventor per say. I was just helping him and mom out, I wasn't a killjoy. Dad was inserting some weird codes and other things in the computer and mom was working on the 'Afterlife thingy'. _**Now where the heck is Desert Bandit? He should have been here about an hour ago!**_ As if on cue, Desert came a second later carrying a huge cardboard box filled to the top with lights, motors, chains, you name it_**. Obviously for dad's invention...or to fix the bike. You never know**_. "Hey lil sis! Care to give your old bro a hand?" He said as he ruffled my hair and handing me the huge and heavy box. I put it on the floor before I let it fall from being very heavy for me. "I found a great deal of stuff but it was too much and too big to bring it on the bike. Also could you take this box? It's for mom. And uh...I'm forgetting something...what is it?... Oh yeah I remember! Be an angel and fix the bike while I'm gone? Thanks sis!" He left as he said the last part. "K will do." I said to the empty space where my brother was. Yeah I'm the angel! Ha so true! I pushed the box towards mom and left for the garage. Once there I saw the REMAINTS of the bike. It was a total mess! The bike needed a new set of wheels, a new chain, lights, an oil change and a very good wash! Desert Bandit would have done it if it were only one problem. Of course he wouldn't want to fix the whole thing. Damn it Desert! Even worse, I have to paint it AGAIN! Seriously Desert? Seriously? I painted it last week! It's supposed to be your turn to check the bike! I got my tools from the shelf, my gloves and my brother's old shirt I put on when fixing the bike and got to work. I washed it first so I could work properly. Then I changed the chain, lights and wheels. Finally I changed the oil and painted it once again. "See it wasn't so hard. Back to the former glory!" I said to nothing in particular, I simply talked to myself. He really needs to be more careful with the bike and if he does this again, I'll go out in search of things and HE is going to stay and fix everything in the lab! Including the bike or car. I heard Desert return. I was going to start a small banter with him now that it was only the two of us but a loud explosion came from the floor above us. Destroying the roof and making both of us race upstairs to reveal…

_***** End Dream*****_

_**Cliffy!Finally I'm done with ch2! Gotta work on chapter 3 to post it soon. Check out my other stories and Review please! Just click the button below! **__**Easy peasy!**_


	3. So we meet at last

I awoke with a start. Beads of cold sweat ran down my face. It's ok. _**Only a dream, only a dream**_. I thought to myself while I regained my breath. I saw the sun was out so I figured it must be morning already. _**It should be around nine or so**_. I stretched out and saw Lawbreaker fast asleep with no signs of waking up soon. I figured I'd let her sleep for a while longer cause I didn't want a cranky Lawbreaker today_**-or any day for that matter. **_I__kept thinking about my dream and what it meant until I realized it wasn't only a dream, it was the memory of the day I lost my parents. My brother and I had fled the scene as soon as we found Korse taking away their dead bodies. We both knew we couldn't fight him and win. It was then that I decided to become a killjoy. I now laugh at the irony_**. I had swore to his face that I wouldn't be a killjoy and there I was, telling him that I wanted to be one and I wanted him to teach me. Oh cruel irony**_. Though why would I remember it just now? It had to be some sort of sign right? Like a vision or something_**. Great, now I'm talking like dad. Don't get me wrong about it, its just that I never really believed in that sort of things.**_

My head no longer hurt but my side did a little. I checked my wound and it had looked better. I got out of bed and started walking around the room. Staying in bed is starting to get a toll on me. _**Mental**_ _**note: never stay in bed for too long or you'll be as stiff as an oak tree. Easy enough to remember. **_I opened the door and walked out. I closed the door quietly so as not to wake everyone up. I kept walking down the hall and found a computer on top of a small coffee table. I turned it on and entered my name and code to start a session. It took about a minute because it was an old computer and it was kinda worn out. As soon as I was on my homepage I entered the location I was in (the california desert-battery city), Party Poison's code and hit the search button. _**That guy doesn't trust me and I need to find out more of this base. I need to know if I can trust them. I can't just be here without knowing about them. Know your friends and enemies, that's what my mother always said. Right now, I didn't know what they were to me. A friend or foe?**_ I looked up more about these guys before I heard one of the doors open. Though it was clear that the person didn't want it to sound because he cursed slightly under his breath when it squeaked slightly. It was just so quiet that I could hear. I didn't know who it was and I wasn't going to find it out. Party would kill me in an instant without a doubt. I quickly closed the tab and shut down the computer, completely forgetting to log off or delete the history for. With that thought in mind, I got away from the computer and ended up in the kitchen. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was. "Hey. Woken up by hunger?" It was Fun Ghoul. Glad that it wasn't Party Poison I smiled_**. Man I swear he'll be the**_ _**death**_ _**of me one day.**_ _**Good to know his name but it would be fun to call him 'the short one.' **_He came over to the kitchen. "Not really but food would be nice right now. Hopefully not the unknown canned dog food." He laughed a little." We have bread ,eggs and milk too, don't worry. 'Sides, I just invented the dog food part." He was still lightly laughing but stopped when I semi glared at him."You made me believe that was dog food? That's gross!" "I know. It was just a little prank I made. It gets quite boring here sometimes." "Fine. But it's still gross." His stomach rumbled in protest of his brain forgetting to feed it. "It's supposed to be Jet-Star's turn to cook but I'm hungry and he's asleep." He complained. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'll do it" he gave me a questioning glance and I sighed " I know how to cook, I'm 16 and I've lived alone for quite a while." I took out a frying pan from a cabinet. "Sides, I'm not disastrous in the kitchen." He shrugged it off and took a can. "I'll feed Thunder while you get breakfast done." He seemed hesitant before telling me the next part. "He doesn't bite, does he?" I chuckled as I shook my head. "He won't bite. You'll be fine." He seemed relieved and left to open the door to let Thunder in. As Thunder came in he barked happily. He came running towards me, pleased to see I was ok. "Good mornin' boy. Nice day huh?" I pat his head and ruffled his ears. "Fun Ghoul's gonna feed you ok. Don't bite." I warned him before washing my hands to start on breakfast. I knew he wouldn't bite but I told him just in case. Thunder tended to attack people he didn't know, or even a stuffed toy dog. He yapped in response, indicating that he understood the order, and sat down near the table. Fun Ghoul then took out a plate and a can and served him his breakfast. _**I looked around for the food but found an old recipe book. It's the 2012 edition! How much had I looked for the book and there were about four copies here!**_ I proceeded to find the eggs and bread Fun Ghoul told me about. I used one of the classic gas station recipe mixed with my mom's latin cooking and dad's american specialties. _**There are four killjoys here so 4 plus 2 is six and Grace would be seven. Seven servings it is. **_I returned for my bag that was in the room and brought out the food I had stolen the day before or so. I made sure to cook extra for Thunder_**. He may be a dog but boy does he eat a lot. That can won't hold him for long, that's for sure. **_When I was done I started placing the plates in the table. I made:

•scrambled eggs with tomato and onion (perico as my mother told me it was called)

•deep fried bacon strips

•french toast

and finally I made dad's special chocolate milk shake.

I heard the guys come in and started to eat my breakfast. "It's my turn to cook guys. What do'ya want for break...huh?" The sight of food on the table made him stop dead on his tracks. "Did you cook again Fun ghoul? It's supposed to be MY turn and, where did you get all this?" He looked hurt as he gestured at the table with his hands. Fun Ghoul just shook his head and sat down to eat. "I didn't it was Phantom. I was hungry and she offered to make us breakfast." With that said he started eating. "I don't remember having tomatoes, chocolate and many other whatevers you have here. " _**Yup Party Poison doesn't trust me at**_ _**all**_. He was poking his eggs with his fork. "I had stolen those things from a Draculoid base. Take it as a thank you for letting me stay."That was the last thing I said before eating, Lawbreaker followed suit. Seeing that we weren't poisoned Grace started eating and everyone-apart from Fun Ghoul- followed suit. Party looked at me and then started eating. His face deep in thought. "So you stole this from a Draculoid base?" Kobra Kid asked after eating part of his eggs. I swallowed the piece of bacon I was eating before answering. "Well, it wasn't a Draculoid base exactly. More of a trading centre of sorts but I can't be sure. It was late and there were no lights. I also stole some candy but I have it hidden, don't want Lawbreaker to eat it." I face palmed as soon as I said that. _**Great! Now Lawbreaker knows about the candy! Idiot! **_"You have candy? Where?"_** Yup, that's my cousin. **_"It's__in__my...hey I'm not going to tell you! If I do you'll eat it!" Lawbreaker,and everybody else, snickered. Even Party Poison let a small smile creep in his face. But he was always silent. Never speaking a word. "At least I know that it's hidden in something that's yours this time!" _**At least I know you**_ _**won't find it! I**_ _**rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.**_

We all finished eating and put the plates in the sink. Party went to wash them while everyone else sat down to do their own thing. Fun Ghoul turned on the radio to see if Dr. D had news but to everyone's surprise, the little thing started smoking! "Party, since when does the radio smoke?" Party hadn't seen the smoke coming from the radio so he had a really funny dumbfounded face. "What? What do you mean the radio is smoking?" He came over to the radio as everyone else did. The only difference was that he had his hands wet and was leaving a thin trail of droplets behind him. "Here take a look." Fun Ghoul failed to notice his leader's wet hands and handed him the radio, which was still on. "Let me see...agh ow ow ow!" Party threw back the radio at Fun Ghoul when a small current shot him. "You ok bro?" Kobra was trying,and failing miserably I might add, not to laugh at his brother. "Yeah, it was mostly from surprise. Caught me off guard." He inspected his hands carefully. Probably looking for burn marks or something of the sort. After seeing that there was nothing of interest there anymore JetStar left to replace batteries in everyone's ray guns while Kobra, Grace and Lawbreaker played a game of cards. Thunder had then preceded to eat the bacon and sausages I gave him as well as everyone else's scraps. _**Being the hungry dog he is.**_ Poison rubbed his hands while Ghoul checked the radio. "Need a hand with that? I can fix it for you if you want." I offered. Fun Ghoul looked at Poison, knowing his distaste for me. He gave him an ok sign before going to wash the dishes. All the while muttering something about "That girl' be the death of me one day. Trouble with a capital T. Don't know why we agreed to let them stay." I scoffed at that and rolled my mask covered eyes. I had never taken off my black and ghostly green mask since my brother's death. It was like a silent pact that I had made with myself for some reason. Not even I knew why I never took it off. "Yeah because I'm a trouble magnet. Not my fault Dr. D made us come to the desert, and definitely it wasn't my fault that we're here. In fact that I recall it was one of you that took me in." I said defiantly. _**If I'm going to be his death then so be it. Besides it really wasn't my fault I was here**_. I expected him to snap at me or something of the sort but instead he apologized in a soft voice. "Sorry. Just...I don't know what came over me. It must be because we never have had any other killjoys around us without knowing anything about them. I feel I'm the one to protect them from something unknown to any of us. These people are the only thing I've got left. My family, I don't want to loose them. I've been out of it since your arrival. Not knowing anything of you or your cousin, having heard of other killjoys taking over, I was very worried for them. I knew you were just a child since we saw you but I learned to never underestimate kids." He stole a quick glance at Grace and continued." Then you said you were a gypsy and I thought that you could help us but I turned out that you aren't one. I thought that you had lied to stay here and I well...I...let's say I distrusted you more than before." He looked down at the floor in shame of his previous actions. The others had been silent since he started speaking and were now watching him in surprise. There was nothing more but silece,he was probably waiting for me to say something. I did. "I know the feeling. I wish I had done something the day they killed my older brother. I was there yet I didn't do anything to save him, afraid that I could give Korse some sort of advantage. I never took my mask off since then. It masks the pain I feel everyday. Keeping me in the dark shadows. I wasn't expecting you to trust me anyways. I haven't been trusted in a long while. The other killjoys always lied to get information out of me so I became more of a thief and liar. Never trusting or being trusted. When you talked to me yesterday, I thought you were just like the other killjoys, they only wanted to use me for the little information I have about the gypsies. Not trusting, but expecting it." I paused. _**That had been one of the worst moments in my life. I thought that I could finally trust someone, but he turned out just like the rest**_. He looked even worse now. Guilt all over his pale face. "I then partnered with Lawbreaker, who is my cousin if I haven't told you, andTombstone and Revolution Invader but they died a year ago. I know what you mean when you don't want to loose your family. Lawbreaker is the only family I have left. Mom and dad were killed and so was Desert Bandit. I saw him die, but I couldn't bring myself to do something." I said quietly as stray tears ran down my face. I turned and made a go for my backpack to get my tools to fix the radio that probably everyone had forgotten about. I just wanted to get out of this situation soon. Everyone was downcast, I could tell by their silent stares. I was stopped by a hand on my right shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Party Poison who was holding me in place. "Do you want to start again? We sorta started on the wrong foot." He held out his hand towards me and he had a gentle look on his face. I looked at him, his eyes showed trust and truth; something no one had shown me in years, apart from Lawbreaker and my former friends. I felt guilty now. They were trusting me and I wasn't trusting them. I had told them the truth the first day but now all that came out of my mouth were sick, stupid lies. "I think we should." I shook hands with his sealing the deal. Now I have never felt worse in my life yet I forced a gentle smile into my face. Good thing that the mask covers my eyes though because I knew that they displayed total sadness and guilt. Everyone else cheered up and came to us with wide arms. I let my act go on and hugged them all, even Party Poison,although I had wanted nothing more to spill the beans and tell them everything but I knew I couldn't. It would just bring them trouble and I didn't want that for them. _**They didn't deserve it, not after being this nice to me**_. "Well then I shall fix the radio and you gus should go back to whatever you were doing." I said in a cheerful tone I despised at the moment. They did as I suggested and resumed doing what they were doing. I grabbed my bag from the kitchen and dragged it all the way back to the table where the radio was. I then put on my old gloves and got out a screwdriver. "Why the gloves?" Short one asked. I still liked calling him like that for some odd reason. "Because unlike someone," I motioned at Party, who had just come over to see what we were up to. He let one of his rare smiles, or to me at least, appear on his face. "I don't want to be electrocuted." Short one chuckled and Party shook his head, smile never leaving him. My stomach did a flip and it knotted itself. "Little liar when are you going to learn, that you'll be engulfed in fire if it's only lies you tell?" I heard a strangely familiar voice say to my ear in a strange language; but couldn't exactly know who it was. Or even if it wasn't my mind talking to me. "Did you guys say something?" I asked Party and Ghoul. They looked at each other suspiciously and answered with a "No we didn't." I just looked at them and shrugged my shoulders, assuming it was my conscience reacting. "Ok, I just thought someone was talking to me." I said and went back to repairing the radio. "What did it say?" Party asked me. "Ecuse me? I didn't get you." "I asked what did it say, the voice." I thought for a while, trying to find out what The Voice said. "I didn't understand it exactly, so I can't be sure. But the voice sounded familiar, like I have heard it before but I can't exactly recall whose it is." I sneaked a look at him and he had that 'deep-in- thought-so-don't-bother-me' look in his face. I decided to leave him alone in his thoughts and finished fixing the thing. "Look alive sunshine. It's 10 09 and the pigs won't quit. Headin' out for Zone 2. I got ya a surprise...Bald guy is there tonight." The signal stopped. We looked at each other. _**Korse was with**_ _**them? Then this is something I won't miss for anything. If I don't kill him today I'll at least make him fear my name. **_"Killjoys! Grab your guns and let's go!" Party Poison roared the command. Everyone jumped at his order and did what they were told. Lawbreaker and I didn't know where our guns were so we went to the table where Jetstar had been replacing their batteries. Everyone had taken their guns and there were two ray guns left. I took them both and handed one to Lawbreaker. As she ran outside I took my backpack and got onto my bike. Party Poison was on the drivers seat with Kobra beside him. The rest were on the back, including Lawbreaker. "Wait! Where the heck are we going? Zone 2 is very big! We don't know where to start looking!" Grace screamed once she herd the motors starting. _**Good**_ _**question**_ _**kiddo**_. "I know where to go! Remember the place I told you about?" they nodded so I continiued ""They had said something like 'Clean! Korse is coming soon!' That is where they are. I know how to get there just follow me. Party Poison nodden and turned on the engine again. I did too and sped off with them hot on my trails_**. If you don't kill me, you'll fear me.**_

_**So here you go. Hope you like it. It was kinda sad but well, it gets better. R&R.**_


	4. Aren't you dead?

_**I´m really sorry for not updating in a long while! I´ll try to make it up to you! For now, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

I started my bike again and sped off. The Fabulus Killjoys hot on my tracks. As I drove, I started thinking about the voice I heard earlier. It was a male´s voice, that´s for sure. I thought some more and scratched out Korse _(as if he could mess up my head!)_, the killjoys _(they wouldn´t know how),_ Dad, Tombstone and Revolution _(none of them had a reason to be messing in my head and they know better than to try)_. I doubt that any other killjoy I´ve met would even know how to get in my head, much less bother me and turn it right side up. _(what can I say? I´m crazy and my head can´t be more messed up than it already is.)_ As I kept thinking, I now recognise that the voice was speaking in Icelandic. No one that I crossed out before knew how. Well, neither did I honestly. I only know how it sounded because... Desert Bandit spoke it! The only one that I know that knows how to speak Icelandic is him! And if dad´s theory is right, Desert is the one talking to me. Now the problem is figuring out what the heck he is saying. The thing´s that he´s got a knack for saying really impotant things at the wierdest times and to dig the knife deeper, they aren´t just important, they´re good advice or warning.

I gave up trying to find out what Dessert was saying because most likely he was just taunting me. I mean, that´s his full time job even after he´s dead. He even said so once. "Izzy, I´ve already got a job. It´s to bother and annoy you every day of your life, even if I´m dead. That´s one on the things that I´m here for, sis," I then told him to get real and that if that was his job, I had one too and it was the same one as his._ Yeah, he really didn´t like that too much. I started calling him Dessert._

Have you ever heard the phrase, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear"? Well, something similar happened. Though it was more like _think- of- your- dead- brother- and- he´ll- appear- before- you- so- stop- the- damn- bike- before- you- hit- him! _I hit the breaks and did a semi- circle, stopping just behind him. He wore his usual worn out jeans and a rusty red leather jacket over his faded blue shirt. I stared at him as he moved closer to me. Same brown eyes, same messed up dark, hazel hair ad a new white-like glow surrounded his frame. "Hey lil´ sis! I just need to talk with ya but I see that this isn´t the best of times. Listen, Korse isn´t your main target. Go to our old hideout, though you need to get Korse outta the way. He can´t know what you´re up to. See ya there later." a slight breeze picked up and he vanished as the sand came up. I didn´t know what to do, so all I did was to yell at where he had been and hope he somehow would hear me. "What the...? How are you even talking to me? Aren´t you... I don´t know, DEAD!?" I burried my head on my hands, trying to ease the upcoming headache.

The others caught up to me. With my luck, they probably heard the whole rant. "We´re in the middle of no-where. Why´d ya stop here?" Jet asked. "Dully noted. Thought I saw someone. Baldy´s hideout´s close though, probably ´bout ten miles from here." I said a little shakily. _I´d be more worried if I wasn´t worried... I may have lived my whole life with my dad that knew everything and anything about supernatural, but that was a mere joke until you actually had a reason to believe._ "Fine then. let´s take a move on." Party said in his "leader tone" as I call it. "Actually Party, I think Shadow´s kinda sick. My mom once told me that halucinations are a symptom of a sickness. Maybe Lawbreaker should go with with her. Ya know, to make sure she doesn´t crash...or hit invisible people." Fun Ghoul said, twirling his finger next to his ear. I´m thinking that he thinks that I´m crazy and doesn´t want me st smash my bike in their car... "I´m fine, I´m not sick or crazy in that sense, ok?" I told them. "I dunno Partsy. I really think that Lawbreaker should drive." I glared at him. "You´re right. Lawbreaker, you drive." I wanted to protest but the tone in his voice meant that there was no further discussion in the matter. Law got on and we were on our way. _Again._

_So now I´m sure that my brother´s rummaging round my head and everyone else thinks I lost a few screws. I´ve been through worse. I just hope they can still take me seriously._ "Law, I got a plan. I will pretend to die now that we´re fighting off Korse. You keep the act going. Leave asap, ok? While that, I´ll be at our old hideout, when I call you, you pretend that it´s Dr.D and go over with the rest of them. By then, all the gadgets will be finished and we can take all Scarecrow units down from the main base and then wipe out tht others." I made it sound as if I were sure of what I was doing, but I was already questioning the sanity of this plan. "But why don´t we simply kill Korse now if we get the freakin´ chance?" she asked. _I knew that she was angry because Korse killed Tombstone, her fianceé._ "Look, I know you want revenge, but I got the suspicion that he´s hiding something important in the game of cards he´s got. Listen to me this once." I heard her sigh but then give in. "Okay, but only because your plans work. Can I at least leave him in a bad shape?" I smiled and said yes. "Yay! Do I tell the others?" oh shoot! I forgot all about them! "Not for now, but if you really can´t help it, only tell Grace and make her promise to keep it a secret." she nodded and what we were looking for came into sight.

We soon got to the building. I got down and Law killed the motor. The other killjoys came to a stop next to us. As they came down, they surveyed the area. "So this is it? The trading centre that you were taliking about?" Kobra Kid asked unamusedly. _Can´t blame him, it doesn´t look like much_. "It´s not one. I just said it because I don´t know what it is and it annoyed me so I called it like that only for the fact that there was food." _could´ve called it a market then. _"Ah. I get it. Makes sense... I think." I shrugged. "Does to me Kid." "Anyways, it really doesn´t matter right now. You remember how you came in right?" Party Poison asked. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. "Now that I think of it, I don´t exactly know. I know that there´s a bacvk door. I just don´t remember where. Sorry ´bout that." I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. "Nah, don´t worry. You got us this far." Ghoukl said kindly. "And if we don´t find one, we can open onevof our own." Jet suggested. We all nodded in agreement and started looking around. I found some air vents and Grace found a large metal thick, wooden door with an old stlyled garygole knocker.

"Are you seriously going through the main door?" I asked incredulusly. "Uh, yeah?"_ The blond one asked. I find these nicknames hilarious. When this is over, I´ll probably tell them._ I shrugged. "Have it your way Jose. I´m going through the vents. Scream if something goes wrong." I told them flatly. _Fun Ghoul simply had to be his funny self and make a joke out of it._ "Why? Ya scared?" I stopped. "No, I simply don´t have a death wish, because that´s what happens when you go through the front door of your enemy." I deadpanned. "Okay then." Party said, "but that only happens in movies kiddo." he ruffled my hair as he said that. I swatted his hands away. _That is a privilege only Dessert had...or is it has? _I kept going. They moved towards the door to open it. I could already see that getting there would be a problem. It was like ten feet over me and I´m onle 5´6!

Sorry I cut it off like this, but then it´d get very long and frankly tedious. I got the rest of it ready so it should be up very soon.

Thanks for sticking with me

swolf13


	5. You were lying?

_**As promised, the next chapter. This one isn't in Phantom's P.O.V**_

While Phantom climbed the vents, with great difficulty, the others opened the door and were immediately surrounded by lots of Draculoids and even some Scarecrows. Korse's voice sounded from above. "I see you pests managed to find your way to my house." he commented flatly. "Dude, this is your house?" Fun Ghoul took a look around. There was a staircase with a fine railing to the right and he could see a mahong coffe table surrounded by three plush couches. "It's freakin' awesome!" he finished. "FUN GHOUL!" yelled his friends. He recieved a smack in the head, curtesy of Lawbreaker and a death glare from Party Poison. Kobra Kid tried to stiffle his laughter and Jet Star rolled his only eye at him. Even Grace facepamed and left her head burried in her hands. "Oh c'mon! Even you guys gotta admit that it has a nice sophisticated to it! And the decorations are nice too!" he told them franatically.

"As fun as watching you fight between yourselves, I believe it's time to end it." Korse snapped his fingers and all battle broke loose. Gunshots, screams and pleas filled the air. It was an intense fight and tension was palpable. The killjoys relayed on their skills, yet they were outnumbered, giving them the lower hand.

Soon they were all caught and ragged to the lab in the floor below. They struggled, clawed and even got to biting the dracs, to no avail. Lawbreaker even sat down and openly refused to move from her spot. This went on for a while and a Scarecrow had to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and carry her all the way down. Still, that didn't stop her from kicking, biting, punching, pinching and doing anything that she could to escape. "Enough of this, you insolent child!" the Scarecrow that was carring her commanded in a furious yell. "NO! And I'm not a child! I'm twenty-four for goodness sake you idiot!" she yelled back, feeling pretty much insulted. Yet instead of apologizing, like a normal person would, he answered with a simple 'whatever'. Lawbreaker got even madder and it would be safe to say that she had full out tantrum ontop of the poor man. She had literally beated the guy to jelly pulp. He got her chained as his master directed and got the hell outta there!

All the other killjoys (and Grace) were chained as well. "So, the usual huh? Same four killjoys, same little girl. Ha...Wait, who're you? I think I've seen you before." Korse said. "Ha ha ha! It seems that you have as much memory as you do of hair, NONE!" Law said tauntingly. "Oh, now I remember. You're that gypsy killjoy, Lawbreaker, right?" he asked. "The one and only." she said back. "And where is that pesky cousin of your's huh? Where is that pathetic excuse that you have for a leader?" Korse sneered. "What's her name? Pha, phan...tom, no not that. It had to do with shadows I think," he muttered loudly, pretending to think about it. "Oh, yeah! Phantom Shadow. wher´s she at now?" he asked in mock deception.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute here," Party interrupted. "Lead gypsy? What the heck are you talking about? Didn't you kill them all already?" he asked confusedly. Korse looked at him incredulusly. Then the stangest thing happened. Korse started laughing his head off! "What?! Of course I killed them. Ha ha. It's just that, ha, it's that only four survived and then, hahahaha, and then I got two and hahaahahahahahah! Wait, wait!" he gulped in air. The others had wide eyes and their jaws touched the floor. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. They were beyond shocked. They all had seen Korse in many ways, but never had they seen him laugh. And for something so serious as that. "Ah, better now. As you were saying, I did kill the gypsies, but these two pests are like cocroaches and I don't know how but they always manage to survive! Although, that will change very soon!" Korse declared.

"But Phantom, she said that you killed them all! She isn't a gypsy, we asked her and she said so!" Fun Ghoul challenged. For the second time, Korse laughed, only that this time, he was making fun of them. "You got tricked! And by a sixteen year old girl at that? This is rich!" Korse kept laughing mockingly. "That little snitch only wanted to get revenge on me. She used you, so that she'd have more chances against BL/ind." Korse let the painful words sink in. "You wouldn't' ve done that, would you?" Kobra Kid asked, fearing that his nemesis was right. He had taken a liking towards these two girls and didn't think that they would simply use them to get Korse. "No, no! We'd never do such things! He only wants you to think that!" she defended herself against the harsh comments and bitter thoughts. "Why would he? What would he gain with that?" Party asked from his spot. "I knew I never should've trusted you!" he spat angrily, feeling betrayed. He too had grown fond of the gypsies, admit it or not. "I don't think I´ll trust a damn stanger any time soon." he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, don't speak like that m'boy. Why don't you let BL/ind take it all away, you´ll never have to worry about those things. Just trust me."

_**There ya go. Hope you enjoyed.**_

swolf13


	6. I'm so royally screwed

_So here we are again. Chapter 6 is here._

_Sorry if you really wanted the chapter and for the slow update..._

"Great! Now I'm lost!" _Well, at least I know there's up and down_. I couldn't believe it. I was completely lost in a maze of air vents. I swear I passed the same intersection about 10 times already_. If anything's good, they aren´t screaming yet._

"Oh, don't speak like that m'boy. Why don't you let BL/ind take it all away, you´ll never have to worry about those things. Just trust me." Kosre declared with a maniatic yell. "NOOOOOO!" they all screeched, praying that Shadow had an excellent sense of timing

Ok, so they weren't screaming yet and I was still lost. The building had two upper levels and one was divided in half, making them three. I went down and went to the upper level of the basement. _Stupid maze like building. Divided and all. Stupid smartassery of dumb Korse_. As I passed the upper level of the damn basement, I heard them talking. I had found them, but decided to stay hidden until they needed my help. I leaned in a bit further, trying to make out what they were saying. Just my luck, I ended up on top of a vent exit that was _conviniently_ unscrewed. So I fell dow just as I heard their scream of plea.

"Ahh!" Phantom fell from the vent exit and landed on one of the leather black couches below. ""Ah Phantom! I thought that you'd never come. I was getting worried." Korse mocked. "Oh you didn't have to." she quickly aimed a shot at the control machine, freeing the killjoys.

As before, they fought, though this time, the killjoys were easily subdued. They just couldn't concentrate. Who should- better yet, who could- they trust? The girls had only used them and Korse would do the same. What now? Was Dr. Death Defying lying to them too? The Killjoys were once again held down by the Draculoids. Phantom Shadow was about to run down the stairs to help them, but Korse grabbed her by the back of her jacket. "If you're going down, I'll give you a lift." he whispered menacingly as he dragged her and got her on the other side if the railing. "You're not gonna throw me right?" Phantom asked him worriedly as dread overtook her mind.

"Take this as an example." Korse announced so every killjoy could hear him. "Could you seriously not throw me?" she pleaded. Korse pretended to ponder over it as the Fabulous Killjoys were being forced to see the tragic scene unfold before them. If something went wrong, Phantom would undoubtably die. "Um...no." Korse said with a sinister smile adorning his pale face. "You will suffer the same fate as your family. In fact, think of this as a favor to you and every one else. You'll soon be reunited with your family and people here can live better, pest." unknown to him, Phanom had thought up of a plan. She had unzipped her jacket, revealing a teal Agent P shirt, now all she had to do, was wait for the perfect moment, and so it came. "Thought you'd say something like that. You won't get rid of me that easily though." she slipped off her jacket and went plundering down, to the ground below. Although they felt betrayed, they couldn't help but scream. They fought so people could live as before. Like it or not, she was one of them and they stood together. Even if she had lied, they had a feeling that she didn't tell them that she was a Gypsy for an important reason. "Phantom!" the one could tell, but Party's scream was the loudest and most concern filled.

Phantom landed on the backrest of the couch and promplty fell on the floor behind it. This had been a good enough distraction for the Dracs loosened thie grip on the killjoys. The killjoys took advantage of this and the fight again began. Jet-Star went to see how was Phantom. This time, they wouldn't let Korse get away, and they'd get answers, because they knew that there was somrthing going on that they weren't aware of.

"Hey, weird move you pulled out there. You ok?" Jet asked me as I got into a sitting position. "He would've thrown me harder anyways. I'm fine. Lets go help the rest of them." Jet got up and held out his hand to help me up. I held out my left hand and winced when he pulled me up. "Gah. I don't think I'm as fine as I said I am." I told him as I rubbed my sore wrist. "Alright. Lemme think... I'll go get Party and you stay here." I sat back down obidiently. _I'm so royally screwed. If Korse somehow doesn't manage to kill me, Party Poison will poison me to death._

A few seconds after, Party dodged a ray and sat in front of me. "Where?" I showed him my left wrist. I flinched away when his cool hand touched my wrist. "It's broken. Here, I'll fix it for you." his voice was gentler, but I knew that he was still angry at me. _And with all reason_. "Thanks a lot." I at least had to thank him properly. It meant more than he thought. "No problem. Why'd ya jump? It could've gone terribly wrong." he sounded so much like my father when he scolded me because I had messed with soething dangerous. I smiled sheepishly. "He would've thrown me harder. I just wanted to lessen the pain." Party looked up at me, many emotions in his eyes. "You owe me- er, us- an explanation." he said. "Do you really want to talk about it now?" I asked, reminding him of where we were. "Fine. Later then. Promise?" he asked me. "Cross my heart and hope to be a Scarecrow." I made an 'X' over my heart for emphazis._ I'll give you all the answers you need. Just not as soon as you think. _"Hard to believe, but I'll take it." he finished patching me up and left. I got my own gun out and followed his lead. _I wasn't even angry at him. Nope. I knew why he didn't trust me. Back to level zero._

_Now the question to consider: What the heck have I gotten myself into?_

_All done. The next chapter, well, I'll try to put it up as soon as I can. Thanks a lot for your reviews and for stcking with me. Special thanks to Gasoline Diamond. Really, you are the one that has left more reviews. Thanks. _


	7. Phantom is just That

_**Heloooo. Has anyone been waiting for this? Cause, if you have here it is and if you haven't, it's here anyway's. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment on my stories or how my writing is, I'd be thankful for the constructive criticism.**_

Gun in hand and ready to fight at any cost, I followed Party's lead and got out of my hiding place. We were all fighting, and as a team even! This was really good, almost all of our enemies were defeated. Though, that is my problem. With all of them nearly gone, how was I gonna pretend to die? I needed an opening, soon._ I know I can't ignore what my brother's spirit said. It would be stupid not to head his warning. How much longer will this last? I need to get this over with already! Time is ticking! I need to hurry._

Now, the perfect moment and conditions! This has to work! In the right corner, near some dulled lamps, the ceiling was crumbled. It would work, and this is how:

Materials for the world's probably stupidest plan:

A near death wish from me.

(1) Ray gun.

(1 or more) Draculoid

(crumbling) Ceiling

(1) Big piece of glass.

(obviously) Me.

Proceeding ways:

1) Me and Drac(s) get just below the crumbling ceiling. (I'm the one with the near death wish for actually trying out this crazed and idiotically made plan). Me has to be holding the piece of glass in hands but, it must be hidden from the Dracs.

2) Provoke the Dracs to shoot at you. Insults and verbal aggression against their industry has been proven to work better than other options. If necessary, shoot at them for them to take the bait and fire back.

3) Repeat procedure number two if necessary as many times as needed.

Note: Dracs range from being air-heads to headstrong. Depending on which one you're dealing with, you will may need to repeat this many or little times.

4) Before the ray that the Drac has aimed and fired, reach for the glass and hold it up as a shield. Make sure that the ray doesn't hit the Draculoid, but rather the roof, making it come down on you. There is only one shot so use it wisely.

5) As the ceiling's rubble comes down on you, use the Dracs as a shield. This will protect Me from any sharp objects.

Note: be careful. Some Dracs may be heavy, so hold your breath if anything.

6) Wait for the room to be cleared and everyone to leave. Pray that Lawbreaker makes them go soon.

Finally, uncover yourself and go to the old hideout. Me's brother's spirit should be there waiting. If not, wait and while that happens, start finishing off any of the undone projects.

While Shadow got her little act going on, the other killjoys were also fighting. They were so concentrated in fact, that they didn't take notice of their surroundings. If they had taken more care, they would've noticed Korse fleeing the scene silently. _'When will this little shadow do her trick? Time's running out!' _Lawbreaker thought to herself. This was annoying. Why did Shadow have to be so much like one at times like this?

If her prayers were to be answered, it better be now. The Dracs and Korse were gone or destroyed. Not one of them remained. "We did it! Phantom get out of the shadows and come out!" Missile Kid called. Silence. More silence. They looked at each other. "Phantom Shadow, where are you?" Kobra asked, but once again, silence replied. "Hey, you owe us an explanation! You promised, so come and get this over with." who else apart from Party Poison could say that? More of the eerie silence was served in their faces.

Worry stretched in their minds and faces. Where was she now? Taking different ways, they went in search for their new friend. Could Korse have taken her with him when he left? It could be, though it wasn't very likely. Why would he anyway? Could he have killed her? That sounded more possible, yet, they knew that he liked to gloat, so he wouldn't let her death by him go unnoticed, unless, he had an even better plan in his twisted mind.

Missile was the first one to take notice of the pile of rubble heaped on the far right corner of the room. "Hey guys, you might wanna check this out." the others soon approached her and noticed at what she was referring to. "When exactly did the ceiling fall? Cause, I didn't notice." Jet-Star asked. A small ghost of a smirk came on Lawbreaker's face. _'So she did pull the move, huh? And no one knew until now. You're more of a phantom than I thought.'_ Law thought with a small laugh in her mind. She headed over to the heap and brushed some of the rubble out.

To her surprise, she found her cousin's bloodied hand. "Oh, god! No!" she took Shadow's hand in hers and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She looked at the others. Worry. Anxiety. Misery. Sorrow. Hurt. Pain. Mostly pain. Her eyes showed no more than that. _'This isn't happening! This is just part of her plan as it always was! It's a joke, just her plan!'_ thoughts like these continued to eat away at her mind.

"I don't like that look. It isn't good if you're looking at us that way." Said Kobra. "Is she really..?" Missile couldn't dare finish the sentence, afraid that it might be true. "Phantom Shadow is now only a phantom in our lives." Lawbreaker confirmed them. Tears of pain and sadness flowed down her cheeks as small sobs left her lips. How could she loose the last person that she had? Phantom always made sure to keep an eye on her, why hadn't she returned the favor? It all had been a terrible act that became real. This was Phantom Shadow's most death defying and sadly, her last plan.

Lawbreaker was alone now. Thunderbolt, her father, was dead. Atomic Spider, her mother. Dead. Other relatives like Lightningbolt, her uncle from dad's side of the family, gone to the grave with his wife, Illuminated Shadow, by the hands of Korse. Desert Bandit, her older cousin, dead too. And now, Phantom Shadow is dead as well. Seems like a family curse. Even her friends were dead. Revolution Invader, a spunky seventeen year old boy and Tombstone, her beloved boyfriend and future husband, was dead. She felt like dying herself. In fact, why didn't she?

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought her back to the real world. Fun Ghoul had his hands stretched out for her, an invitation to move on. Lawbreaker knew then, she wouldn't let herself be killed. She still had to stop Korse and take revenge. That is what the killjoys are for. "You may stay with us from now on." said Party, "If you want to that is." he didn't want to make himself sound imposing over the broken woman. Lawbreaker took Fun Ghoul's hand and stood up. "Sure thing. I'm gonna need your help in beating Korse's ass. That's what my family started, they aren't here anymore so I'm going to have to finish it; and to do that, I'll need your help." her tone was improving in confidence, although she was shattered inside.

As a last good-bye before leaving, she placed her pitch black sunglasses in her cousin's hand. Together, the killjoys rose to the first floor and left, but only after Lawbreaker whispered her final fare well, "See you in another life, Phantom." her whisper spread across the silent room, filling the air with one last promise.

Done with this chapter! sorry it had to be sad, tragic even. Anyway, for the next chapter we will go back in time to when things were slightly better. Hope you liked it. Leave a review! : D :P


	8. A Fight Down Memory Lane

New chapter! And so soon too! This chapter won't be as sad as the last one. Do you think that Phantom Shadow is dead? Tell me in a review or PM. Here we go.

The killjoys drove slowly towards what they called home. Korse had gotten his way. Again. The building's higher levels had been destroyed and some- most- of BL/ind's blueprints for future factories and headquarters had been burnt too. Though still, the cons outweighed the pros in this case. They didn't win. They lost. Again. And they wished they hadn't. This loss had been a little too personal. Specially to Lawbreaker.

Said killjoy looked out at the blurry desert as they passed. "Life isn't fair and death unforgiving." she said in a low, solemn voice. "True. Where did you get that?" Jet asked, clearly surprised. Lawbreaker didn't seem like the type of person to be poetic. "I did it myself, when Korse killed Tombstone and Revolution Invader." Usually loud, eccentric and over confident. Cousin dies. Shuts the hell up and doesn't want to even open her mouth. What loosing something or someone important can do to you. "When we found Phantom, she said that she owed you her life. Why?" Kobra asked out of the blue. He had actually wondered about it before, but never had the time to ask.

They arrived at the little base they lived in; just off the highway. Thunder came out and barked happily. He licked all the killjoys 'hello' and went in search for his missing owner.

"She's not coming, Thunder. Not ever." Missile informed the dog sadly, not caring if he didn't understand. Apparently, he did. His tail stopped wagging as his ears drooped in sadness. He instinctively went and stood by Lawbreaker, who started caressing his head softly. Thunder wasn't new to loss. He'd lost Desert Bandit already and he may not have been Phantom's biggest fan back then, but he knew that she was very special to his owner and stayed with her. He knew that she couldn't turn him down. With time, he learnt to like and even enjoy her being there for him and comforting him whenever needed.

Now she was gone. Thunder may just be a dog, but he was a very smart one. "It's a crazy story." Law said as she sat down on a table. "Even better then." "Fine."

-_-_-_- Lawbreaker telling the story-_-_-_-

I had been to my uncle's house and that is where I met Phantom. She was just a four, maybe even three, year old toddler. Anyway, I only saw her once and we had lots of fun that day. The real 'story' would be when we met about ten years later. She was fourteen by then and I twenty. It was bout two years ago.

We weren't very far from here actually. Five hours northeast tops; near BL/ind's main headquarters.

"You were that close to Korse back then!?" Fun Ghoul interrupted with a surprised shout. "Yes. And don't interrupt. I'm telling the story." Fun Ghoul quieted down and waved his hands, motioning for her to go ahead and continue. "I'm sorry."

As I was saying, before _Fun Ghoul_ interrupted...

"I said I was sorry!" "Fun Ghoul, you're interrupting again." Kobra Kid commented dryly. "And you are too." Poison joined the interrupting party. "I think that we all are and that we should shut up." "Thanks Jet." "Welcome."

Anyway, again, we were really close and there were Dracs everywhere. I was doing a round check up with Tombstone and Revolution. We, well Tombstone, decided to spit up so we could cover more ground and get it over with.

I was now alone, hiding behind some crates. It was the cargo area, I think. It really doesn't matter. I was about to blow up the crates, when I saw a Drac walking around aimlessly. This one was much shorter from the others and it looked wary. Always looking around and stuff.

When the Drac gave its back to me, I noticed that it had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Some other Draculoid noticed it and went to attack, knowing that it was an intruder. I stayed hidden until they both got on to the fight. The biggest Drac ripped the mask of the other one and I noticed that it was a girl, and my cousin's older version no less.

That is when I reacted and went to help her win the fight. I mean, a little 14 year old girl going up against a 70 pound, thirty something old man, wasn't going to end well at all. So I got out there and fought. It was rather stupid cause I had a clear shot to the man, but I didn't think of using my ray-gun. I was, as lil' Izzy put it, stupid-er back then. Guess she was rather right..."

Tears pricked at Lawbreaker's eyes, but she wiped them away quickly.

"That day, it was like a show. It was like we'd practiced it for months and that was show time. I ran over there and jumped onto the man, landing on his back and knocking him away from her. Soon that became like a wild rodeo show I'd been to in Texas a few years back! Then it got better cause that was when Phantom got up and pulled the man's hair, making him loose his balance and fall. I got up too and kicked him before taking a place next to her. We took out our ray guns and like in the old western days, we had a good showdown against the guy. It was amazing!

We then formally introduced ourselves and we found out we were cousins. I then showed her to Tombstone and Revolution. They four of us became inseparable and reckless. We had lots of fun during our time together. Blowing stuff. Mocking Dracs. Anything else really. It was good to be around some family."

A tiny smile had made its way onto Lawbreaker's face. That was her greatest and most treasured memory. Well, that, and the day that Tombstone proposed to her and the four of them had a small, but out of the roof, party. Though that's a story for some other time. Because fir now, they all went to bed with a bitter-sweet goodbye, for tomorrow, they would plan and get all the things that they would need to defeat Korse. Once and for all this tome. No mistakes.

_**Done! Tell me, what's on your mind?**_


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I'm really sorry for the delays in this story. You're reviews and alerts have all made my days and I want nothing more than to finish this story for you guys. The point of this note is that I've gone back and read the whole story for a few times and I noticed some holes, typos and other mistakes which I'd like to amend. I'm not giving up the story, it's just that I'm sort of a perfectionist in these things.

I'm only going to go back and modify every chapter so the can be better and stuff. I hope you like them as much as you did the others (or even better) and I'll keep as much into the original story in my mind as I can. The story will be published as a new one all together but I'll keep the title as close to the original one.

Thanks for reading and I hope I don't make you wait a thousand years as I've already done

~swolf13


End file.
